Sailor moon the next generation
by Kamen Rider Destiny
Summary: queen beryl's return spells trouble for jubann and the sailor scouts til five new senshi appear and its up to them to help the senshi save the town and the world crappy summary but great story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: hey guys destiny here sorry I haven't posted in a while but sometimes fate deals you a bad hand but here is my newest story I down own anything except for the characters and the braces and the house lol anyway lets start the show

Sailor Moon: TNG

By Kamen rider destiny

Two years have past since the sailor senshi (moon,mercury,mars,Jupiter,Venus) and tuxedo mask have defeated queen beryl and the negaverse. The earth was enjoying peace until one day the princess of queen beryl decided to pick up where queen beryl left off at and take over the earth but unbeknownst to her five new senshi have arrived to help the senshi defeat this new threat. This is their tale,their lives and legacy as sailor senshi

Chapter one: beginning

the five sailor senshi (usagi,ami,rei,mako,mina) and usagi's boyfriend aka tuxedo kaemn were sitting around outside when they saw a moving truck being escorted by five motorcycles that seem to hover over the ground as ami was intrigued by the bikes and the others interested with who were on the bikes as usagi spoke up. "hey I wonder who they were?" she said to her friends. "hmm I more interested in their bikes" replied ami. "well I heard that a five bedroom house in town was just bought in town maybe they know who bought it" said mako. "lets go to the house then" said mina. The 6 of them went to the five bedroom house as the motorcycles were parked outside the house as a guy with black hair was taking stuff out of the house as usagi and the others went over to talk to him. "excuse me?" asked rei. "yes how can I help you?" the guy replied. "we was wondering if you know the people who live here" she asked him. He would start to laugh a little bit throwing them off guard as a female with black hair comes out and heads to the truck. "hey onii-chan whats taking you so long with the box?" she asked the guy. "sorry Nee-chan these girls wanted to know who lives here" replied the guy. "oh was you about to tell them?' said the girl. "yeah I was nee-chan" said the boy. "ok what are you two talking about?" asked mamoru. "your talking to the people who live here in that house" replied the boy. "NANI?!" replied everyone shocked. "yup we own this house hey nikki-chan,marquis,juliana come on out we have guests" replied the girl as the two of them jump down as three more people come out. "ok guys introductions" said the boy. "oh" said the rest of them. "jackson kurenai at your service" said jackson. "his loving sister Alexandra Kurenai" said his sister alex. "keyblade master,infamous marquis mattocks." said marquis while holding his keyblade. "jackson's best friend Nikki" said Nikki-chan. "the dark magic user Juliana" said juliana. Everyone just looked in shock at how they acted as usagi said "uh...whats with the introductions?" "well its kinda of a tradition with us" said Jackson as he looked at the sky. "uh ok...so your new here care to be shown around?" asked mako. "sure lets go lets finish unpacking first" said Nikki. "ok" said ami. A few minutes later all of them were sitting around eating ice cream while two cats one black one white with the same cresent moon shape design on their foreheads look at jackson and friends. "its almost time the five of them have arrived so is everything set artemis?" asked the black cat. "yes luna it is their bracers are ready and will respond to the key phrase" replied artemis. "good because I sense that the negaverse isint done with us yet" said luna as the stood by watching them. Meanwhile at queen beryl's old castle which was rebuilt when the princess stepped foot upon it,we find the princess looking into her crystal ball spotting the sailor senshi sitting around laughing and having fun as she snaps her fingers and sends a monster called a youma down to gather life energy to fuel the negaverse once more. The youma appears and starts destroying stuff as usagi and the others look up and see what was going on as they nod to each other. "uh jackson we'll be right back stay here" said mina. "whats going on?" asked jackson. "just stay here we will be back" said mamoru as the 6 of them ran off to where the youma was at. "lets follow them they might need help" said marquis. "yeah what ever it was they might need help" replied Juliana. They nodded as jackson whistles and their bikes arrive at their location as they mount them and ride off to usagi and company's location. While at usagi and her friends location, they spot the youma as they look around making sure the coast was clear unaware that jackson and his friends arrived and were in hiding when usagi and her friends summoned their bracelets and pendant as they called out "senshi prism power...make up" as they were changed into school girl outfit with high hell boots and bows in front of their tops as usagi, ami, and mina's hair changed colors as the five girls appeared in their new outfits as mamoru was changed into his tuxedo kamen outfit with staff included as the group roll call began. " we are the sailor senshi and tuxedo kamen with the power of the planets we will punish you" called all of them as luna and artemis arrived to watch and await for the new senshi. The youma attacked the group as jackson said to his friends "wow sailor moon and the senshi are usagi and her friends but it looks like they need help so lets give them a hand" he says as he slips on his gloves and reaches into his pocket and takes out a case that has balls in it as the others nod and take out their individual weapons as jackson takes the pill as his gloves become more fingerlike with a crest in the center with words around it as flames shoot from his forehead as they run/fly out and land before the fallen senshi. "jackson what are you doing here?" asked sailor moon. "saving you of course sailor moon or should I say usagi...i'll explain later on how we know but allow us to help minna ikasou" said jackson in a more serious tone as his gloves are covered in flames as he takes to the sky charging at the youma attacking it with a flurry of punches and kicks as marquis and alex called out "jackson move" as he nods and moves out the way as they launch a twin attack "rocket bomb...Zantensuken" they said as a wave of energy comes out from marquis keyblade as the fuses that alex through seem to short out but is relit from the other end as they fly straight as the youma sliding it bck as jackson was in the air as he calls out "burning axle" as a huge ball of dying will energy hits the youma straight on sending it back more as he lands as the flames vanish while luna and artemis appeared. "jackson you guys use these to finish it off" just then five beams shoot from artemis and luna's forehead and head to jackson and the others and affixes themselves to their wrists as they are filled with new powers which meld with the dying will flames they have within their bodies as they know how to use them as jackson nods to luna. "minna ikasou" said jackson as they got in position as they call out "kirokyu tenshin, Senshi Changer" as they take the loop on the right bracer and insert it into the changer on the left wrist as they are covered in five bright lights as they are changed into sailor outfits of their own as usagi and the others look at them while artemis and luna smile as the youma exclaimed "five new senshi who are you?" "sailor earth,of the heavenly gaia star,jackson' called out jackson "sailor taurus,of the heavenly taurus star, Marquis" called out marquis. "sailor Sun,of the heavenly sun star, Juliana" called out juliana. "sailor saturn,of the heavenly saturn star,nikki' said nikki. "sailor scorpio,of the heavenly scorpio star,alex" called out alex as jackson held out his hand and said "five stars shining as one" then everyone chimed in and says "gosei sentai sailor senshi" as they do individual poses as the youma charges at them as sailor earth calles out "senshi attack" as they moved with colored streaks behind them as the weapons they used earlier re appear as scorpio gets her skull cannon back and taurus's keyblade becomes his shigure sohen katana as sailor sun gets her sun boxer gloves as saturn gets twin tonfas and earth gets his x-gloves vongola version appears but with a green and orange tint to them as they attack weakening the monster as sailor moon and the others get up and look at them "who are they?" asked tuxedo kamen. Luna replied by saying "they are the lost senshi who were the best warriors queen serenity ever had now they fight for us" the monster was on its last leg as sailor earth called out "operation x gaia version" as he holds out his hands in an x shape as a computer voice says "roger boss" as the others provide cover fire for him as both gauges reaches 100% as sailor earth calls out "Gaia X-Burner" as a green and orange blast is shot forth from his left glove hitting the monster on impact as it is destroyed leaving a smoking crater as they walk back to the others "i know you have questions well so do we is there a place where we can talk in private?" asked jackson as they changed back to their regular outfits. "yes there is we have a base of operations here but its a long walk" replied ami. "leave that to us may I jackson?" asked alex "hai nee-chan" replied jackson with a smile as the others tilt their heads while alex whistles and their bikes drive up to them. "hop on ladies" said jackson as he gets on his bike followed by ami who wrapped her arms around him blushing lightly as the others got on with alex and them including mamoru who rides with alex and usagi as they ride off to the karoke bar. They arrive at the karoke bar as they go inside as jackson nd the others are amazed by what they see as they sit at the table with the others as usagi asks" ok whats with the braclets they look different than the charm bracelets that the others have?" as the girls look at their bracelets as jackson and his friends look at their changers 'yeah why are they different and how did we know how to use them?' asked marquis "they are your senshi changers and they are imbued with your past memories and powers thats how you knew how to use them" replied luna. "interesting but better question is what with those bikes we rode on and the weapons you used before and during the battle?" asked ami and rei. "well those bikes were giving to us and the weapons well they are a secret if we told you I would have to kami karisou and I dont want to" said nikki. "oi nikki you didnt have to say all that" said juliana. "sorry I act too much like him for my own good gomen nasei" apologized nikki. Usagi then looked at jackson "so will you help us in our fight against the negaverse and who ever is sending the youma" she asked. "sure why not any enemy of you girls is an enemy of ours" replied jackson. Then they all celebrated with a welcome to the team party in which karoke was involved and then jackson got up and started to sing a song which was called **Gosei Sentai Dairanger** and marquis and the others got into their poses as he sung the song perfectly as the girls and mamoru were impressed by their sync and as the song ended they called out encore as they nodded to jackson who went to the microphone and called out "ok this next song is called **Gekisou Sentai Caranger-full accel version**" as he really got into it as he and the others got into it as well. Then Ami asked "can you sing a song about planets?" jackson smirked and said "i have the perfect one this one is called **Flashman**" he then closes his eyes and begins the intro to the song and then calls out **"Chousensei Flashman" **then starts to sing as rei put in a request to hear one about aura as he nods as he sings **"Hikari Sentai Maskman" **with flawless presicion as they wait til they were done as they made their aura's rise and appear before them which shocked them as rei said "visible aura just who are they?'' and then when the song was done they sat down and took a sip of the juice as they clapped for them. "thanks guys but im exhausted since that last song so we are going to head home" said marquis. "wait one last present to welcome you guys" luna said as she touched the changers as they glowed and the girls phone glowed. "now we can keep in contact whenever a youma strikes" she said again as the five of them bowed then walked to their bikes and hopped on and rode off heading home and then when they got home,they parked the bikes and went to their rooms and rested to prepare for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gaining trust

The day after the senshis were finally united, jackson was walking along getting a feel for the town when he stumbles upon mako stretching at the park a he called out "ohayo,mako-chan" and all she did was wave before resuming her stretches which at that time jackson walks over to her. "nice morning huh?" he asked her trying to make conversation to the stoic senshi. "yeah its a nice day for a jog so why are you out here this early?" she replied. "well I was getting a feel for things since the tour got cut short yesterday thanks to that youma so im just exploring what about you?" he said to her. "well I always come out here to get a good run in before the others show up" she says. "well may I join you?" he asked of her. "sure I could use a companoin for jogging" she said cracking a smile. They go on their jog unaware that the enemy has sent a youma down to gather life energy as they heard screams as the youma was draining a victim as they charged at it knocking the youma from the girl but only to get sent backwards as they transformed. "Kirokyu Tenshin, SenshiChanger" called jackson. "jupiter prism power ,makeup" called out mako as they assumed their senshi forms and bounced off the tree and kicks the youma from the girl as she gets up and runs away as they do their roll call. "sailor Earth, of the heavenly gaia star,Jackson" replied sailor earth. "i am sailor jupiter and with the power of jupiter I was punish you" said sailor jupiter. "today is my lucky day I get two senshi for the price of one" said the vacumn youma. "not likely" said sailor jupiter as she charged in to deliver quick punches and kicks to the youma. "wait we need the others" earth said as he contacts the others and then joins in the fight giving the youma a serious round house kick as he caught them both and then slams them together and then throws them to a tree then laughs and vanishes to find more victims as they get up and change back. "its your fault if you attacked at the same time we wouldnt have got beaten like that" exclamed mako. "well if you listened to me and called the others first we would had it out numbered. Said jackson. "well we was doing fine til you five showed up we were better off with out you" said mako in anger. "you know what fine you wont have good ol jackson kurenai to push around good luck fighting with out us" he said in anger as he stomps off as the others arrive to the scene. "hey where's jackson?' asked his sister alex. "we fought a youma together,lost then we had a heated discussion and I said something I shouldnt have then he stormed off." said mako albiet sad. "what did you say to him?" asked alex a lil bit angered. "uh..." stammered mako. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM MAKO?" yelled alex. "I...told him we was better off with out your help alex" said mako scaredly. Then next thing you hear is a slap as alex slapped mako so hard that she fell to the ground and birds flew from their trees as mina helped up mako and the others were holding back alex. "why did you slap me?" asked mako while holding her cheek. "BECAUSE MY BROTHER NOTICED HOW YOU WAS GLARING AT HIM DURING THE PARTY LAST NIGHT SO HE TOLD US THIS MORNING THAT HE WASNT GOING TO QUIT TIL YOU TWO WERE FRIENDS AND THEN YOU SHOVED HIM AWAY DONT YOU SEE WE ARE ON THE SAME TEAM ALL HE WANTED TO DO IS BE FRIENDS WITH YOU BUT NO YOU SHOOED HIM AWAY LIKE HE WAS A STRAY CAT" yelled alex as she was reaching out to really slap mako. "i dont know how could I be so blind I need to make up for it" said mako as she ran off to find him. "ok you guys can let me go now" said alex as she calmed down. "marquis does she always get this angry?" asked mina. "no she gets a lot worse" replied marquis. "i just hope she can find him in time" said rei. "why is that?" asked nikki. "because the youma is back" replied rei as the youma appeared and cackled. "hah I get the whole bunch this time today is really my lucky day" it said. "not really youma, minna ikasou" said usagi. "senshi prism power,makeup" called the girls and mamoru who said "tuxedo kamen change" as marquis and the others said "Kiroyku Tenshin, Senshi Changer" as they assumed their outfits as the four senshi called out" we are the sailor senshi and with the power of the planets we will punish you" as Marquis led the roll call " sailor taurus,of the heavenly taurus star, Marquis" called out marquis. "sailor Sun,of the heavenly sun star, Juliana" called out juliana. "sailor saturn,of the heavenly saturn star,nikki' said nikki. "sailor scorpio,of the heavenly scorpio star,alex" called out alex. As marquis held his hand up in the air and called out "five stars shining as one" as they sighed as it wasnt the same with out jackson as mamoru called out "the eternal rose forever blossoming,tuxedo kamen" they they all attacked the youma buying mako time to find jackson who was sitting at a park bench somewhere as mako finally catches up to him and pants "your a hard man to find jackson-kun" said mako. "you was looking for me why?" asked jackson. "i wanted to say im sorry for earlier I didnt meant to say what I said I just didnt trust your skills but now we need you and I need you please will you be my friend" pleaded mako. He got up and she flinched and closed her eyes as she peeked to only see his hand sticking out in friendship. "i was wondering when you was going to ask me that" said jackson with a smile as mako shook his hand smiling back. "ok whats the situation?" asked jackson. "well the others sent me to find you and I have a feeling that the youma is back and is mopping the floor with our friends." replied mako. "right lets go" said jackson as they ran off to the fight. Meanwhile the senshi were struggling to stand as sailor venus said "looks like this is our last fight huh?" "not yet my brother will be here he wont let us down" replied alex as the youma crept closer only to get selt flying backwards from a buge ball of flames as jackson lands in front of them with mako hanging on for dear life as the flames vanish and jackson calms down. "hey guys you ok?' asked jackson. "we are now but he is hard to beat" said mamoru. "just leave it to us lets go mako-chan" said jackson "hai" chirped mako as jackson called out "kiroyku tenshin, senshi changer" as he becomes sailor earth once more as mako calls out "jupiter star power,makeup" as she becomes sailor jupiter once more. "heh havent you two learned your lession yet" cackled the youma. "apparently you havent learned your lession you mess with one senshi you mess with us all minna ikasou" called out sailor earth as everyone gathers up to them. "lets do this right Sailor earth,of the heavenly gaia star,jackson' called out jackson. "i am sailor jupiter and with the power of jupiter I will punish you" "five stars shining as one, gosei sentai sailor senshi" he says as he looks to his comrades "you did enough now its me and mako's turn lets go mako" said earth. "yeah lets give him a double green takedown' said jupiter. He would nod as they charge at the youma as jackson calls out "gaia-ken" as he moves with the strength of the earth punching and kicking the youma with such ferocity along with jupiter as usagi and company asked alex "what is gaia-ken?" "gaia-ken is a fighting stance we developed accordinance with our senshi powers" replied alex as they scored a double right hook to the youma followed by a flurry of kicks that seem to leave sparks on the creature as he nods to mako as they get ready to finish it "gaia...Jupiter...Burning...sparkling wide...axle...crusher" they said together as both attacks combined as one hitting the youma burning him and shocking him as he turns into dust as they say "thats how is done sailor earth/jupiter style" as the others run to them and then they change back and head to get something to eat unaware that they will run into an old friend as marquis sniffs the air "i smell ramen" he then runs off to the ramen stand only to see his friend Yamamoto as marquis and the others sits at the table as their friend bri comes over to service them as juliana and alex hugs her "bri-chan how are you?"asked nikki. "im good long time no see everyone" replied bri. "yeah so we made some new friends, bri meet usagi,ami,rei,mako,mina and mamoru "everyone meet our close friend bri" they would all bow to bri as she bows back and whispers in alex's ear _"the boxes are here" _Alex would nod to jackson who looked to yamamoto and says "two bows of ramen and five v-suprises" he would nod and give marquis and jackson two bowls of ramen, and slips him five boxes that had the crest of the vongola famila on them as he pockets the five boxes as him and the girls eat their ramen and catch up on old times and when its night fall, usagi and the others go home as jackson and the others are huddled in a circle. "our box weapons are here" jackson said as he hands the boxes to the others blue for rain,yellow for sun,orange for sky,red for storm,purple for storm as they attached them to hooks on their pants as jackson said "lets mount up and head home" as they whistled and their bikes arrive and they get on and before they head home jackson spots a small shadow and nods to his sister who throws up a stick of dynamite at the shadow scaring it away as they ride off while the shdow turned out to be luna who asked her self _"just who are they?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as last two chapters

Chapter 3: Vongola boxes revealed

the day after jackson and his friends got their vongola boxes back, they were in the big back yard of their five bedroom house with their boxes in their hands as each of their right hands had a small ring on their fingers that seem to shine with the sun as jackson looks at them "ok guys lets do our training" he said to them as then nod and stood in front of a wooden target as jackson said "vongola box open box" as the five rings start to ignite in dying will flames as they insert them into their boxes and they then thrust them outwards as five individual creatures come out from their boxes and they run to their owners who were happy to see them. "na-tsu long time no see" said jackson to the small lion like box weapon. "kojiro and jiro long time no see" said marquis to the bird and dog box monsters. "mangaroo how you been old friend?" asked juliana as she was play boxing with the kangaroo box weapon. "roll still rolling along I see" said nikki to the porcupine box weapon. "uri how you been?" said alex as she pets the cat type box weapon which purred at the touch from her owner. "ok enough reminising lets get to work ok na-tsu and others we have something to show you so dont beat us up it will still be us but wearing different outfits" said jackson as the box weapons seem to understand him and nod as jackson and the others step back and nod to each other. "minna ikasou" called out jackson as they call out "kiroykou Tenshin, Senshi Changer" as they change into their senshi forms as the box weapons seem to be impressed with their outfits as sailor earth calls out "box weapons cambio forma" the box weapons nods and then fuse with the individual weapons as they power down and change back to normal as the weapons returned back to their monster states then return into their boxes just as their senshi changers goes off as jackson answers "go for jackson" "jackson its luna usagi and the others need your help against a powerful youma" replied luna. "we are on our way" said jackson as he nods to the others who race to their bikes,mount up and then ride off heading to where the others were at and when they arrive the see the youma towering over them as he nods to alex and she uses her rocket bomb technique which makes the youma stagger back as they dismount and run to the others "usagi-chan daijobu?" asked jackson as he helps them up and usagi noticed a dangling box at his waist "im ok but what's with the box?" replied usagi. "well its a secret that is about to be revealed" said jackson as he nods to marquis and the others who nod back and they get in front of the others "Kirokyu Tenshin,Senshi Changer" they called out as they change into the senshi forms with the boxes still hanging from their outfits as they begin their roll call "sailor earth,of the heavenly gaia star,jackson' called out jackson "sailor taurus,of the heavenly taurus star, Marquis" called out marquis. "sailor Sun,of the heavenly sun star, Juliana" called out juliana. "sailor saturn,of the heavenly saturn star,nikki' said nikki. "sailor scorpio,of the heavenly scorpio star,alex" called out alex as jackson held out his hand and said "five stars shining as one" then everyone chimed in and says "gosei sentai sailor senshi" as they do individual poses as the boxes start to jingle as they want to join in as well "senshi vongola attack mode" called out sailor earth as usagi and the others tilt their heads as they reach for the boxes and call out "vongola box,open box" as the boxes open once more and and the girls are in awe by what comes out as sailor earth calles out "cambio form na-tsu attack mode version 2 as na-tsu roars as the weapons become the weapon form as a blade made of dying will flames appears when na-tsu forms with it making it more blade like as kojiro joins with marquis's blade becoming blue with dying will flames shooting from the hilt as he gets three smaller blades that have dying will flames shooting out of them, juliana gets boxers gloves and a helmet to go with it as alex's skull cannon becomes more like a bow with dying will flames shooting out from it representing the arrow as nikki's tofnas becomes handcoffs with spikes on them as they introduce their new forms "primo's sword" called out sailor earth. "ugetsu kotei" called out marquis. "g's archery" called out alex. "Knuckle's maximum break" called out juliana. "alude's handcuffs" called out nikki. "wow their weapons look more powerful than ever before" said mako. "i'll say they are putting out over 2 million flv. Of energy how can they take it with out it destrying them?" asked ami while recording the battle so she can analyze it later as sailor earth nods to them as they attack as him,sailor sun and sailor taurus take to the sky shocking all that the other two senshi can fly as scorpio and saturn tag teamed the monster as two slashes and a powerful punsh sent the youma reeling back as the three of them land with the others and saturn and scorpio call out a tag team attack "handcuff...flame...arrow...break" both attachs hit the monster as the flame arrow damaged the monster pinning his arms and legs in place as sun called out "kyokugen (which means extreme)" as three two more images appear as the girls look in shock as the three of them attack the monster as she calls out "maximum ingram which meant sub machine gun punch as the youma was hit with a a massive blow times three as flames and water surround earth and taurus as they charge at the youma calling out "rush of the swallow,Rampage of the lion" as they slice the monst destroying it on impact as they point their swords out straight ahead as usagi and the otehrs run to them "wow where did you get them from?" asked mamoru obviously impressed as the weapons revert to their box monster state as they all say "sugoi,they are so cute" "so who or what are they? They are putting out tremendous amounts of power" asked ami. "these are all box weapons meet na-tsu,kojiro and jiro,mangaroo,roll and uri. They are part of our arsenal given to us to help defeat the negaverse." replied jackson. "but who gave them to you and what is cambio forma?" asked rei as she pets uri. "we cant say right now on who gave them to us or can we?" replied alex who looks at jackson who nods back letting her know that they can be let in on their secret. "well I guess we can tell you but lets go to a more secluded place like back at the karoke bar or at our house" said alex. "well we always wanted to see what the inside of your house looked like guys" said mina as the box monsters returned to their boxes. "ok our house it is "vongola bikes rev up" called jackson into his left wrist as their bikes respond and race over to them as they mount up following the girls and mamoru on his on bike as they ride off to jackson's house. When they arrive they park the bikes and close the gate behind them as they dismount and change back and walk inside as they change back and alex gets everyone something to drink and when everyone sits around the big table and as soon as alex returns, jackson begins to tell them the truth. "what we are about to tell you cant be told to anyone else except for luna and artemis is that clear?" asked Jackson. They all nodded as jackson began to tell them their tale. "well before the five of us were senshi we were also mafioso but our powers were donated to us" said jackson as he looked at his ring as everyone tilted their head as mako spoke up and asked "mafioso, what's that?" "mako the five of us were and still are mafia from italy" replied alex. "NANI?, you guys are mafia?" said the shocked girls and mamoru. "yes but like jackson said our powers were donated to us so in a way we are mafia" said juliana with her arms crossed. "but you guys dont wear suits or anything like that like regular mafia" said mina. "thats right we only wear them for important events" said nikki. "but what kind of mafia dont wear suits all the time like regular mafia?" asked rei. "a mercenary mafia known as Vongola mafia' replied jackson. "hun vongola who are they?" asked mamoru. "the vongola famila originated in italy with the first vongola boss primo and now there are ten leaders each with their own tools of the trade primo had his gauntlet and I have my x-gloves vongola version" replied jackson before continuing on with the explaination "each member had a ring that symbolized they were vongola" he says as they hold up rings that had different symbols on it. One had the crest of the vongola, the other one had the symbol of rain, the other had the symbol of a storm cloud,the next one had a cloud on it and the last one had a sun symbol on it as the others look on in amazement. "oh wow they look so shiny but what is up with the boxes?" asked ami as she pulled out her mini computer so she can analyze the boxes fully while they went into explaining about the boxes which lasted all night. So later on that night they had a sleepover and then next morning, they would go outside and they would do a group tranformation and do a group training session and hanged out the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: disclaimer same as chapter one

Chapter 4- The negaverse makes their move

A few days later after a huge training session, we find our heroes walking to the movies enjoying the day until the sky turns dark and lightning starts to fall down as zoecite returns and smirks and started to gather life energy as the others approach him "zoecite why are you back?" asked usagi. "to exact revenge on you sailor moon and your sailor senshi." replied zoecite. The girls will nod as they transform with jackson and the others and then they start to fight him and they were getting the butts handed to him as Jackson got up "senshi vongola attack mode" he called out as they reach for the boxes and call out "vongola box,open box" as the boxes open once more and and the girls smirk at zoecite as he was in awe by what comes out as sailor earth calls out "cambio form na-tsu attack mode version 2 as na-tsu roars as the weapons become the weapon form as a blade made of dying will flames appears when na-tsu forms with it making it more blade like as kojiro joins with marquis's blade becoming blue with dying will flames shooting from the hilt as he gets three smaller blades that have dying will flames shooting out of them, juliana gets boxers gloves and a helmet to go with it as alex's skull cannon becomes more like a bow with dying will flames shooting out from it representing the arrow as nikki's tonfas becomes handcuffs with spikes on them as they introduce their new forms "primo's sword" called out sailor earth. "ugetsu kotei" called out marquis. "G's archery" called out alex. "Knuckle's maximum break" called out juliana. "alude's handcuffs" called out nikki. "now your in for it zoecite" said Sailor mars as sailor earth snapped his fingers and the five of them charged at zoecite with rapid fast movement as Sailor sun thrusted out her fist as a wave of sun flames came out and sent him flying as Sailor Scorpio pulled the string on the arrow and then she let it go as a huge wave of storm flames came out as it was burning him as Sailor Saturn was attacking with the handcuffs as she pinned his arms and legs together and made him unable to launch a counter attack as both sailor earth and Taurus charged at him with their techniques "rush of the swallow,Rage of the lion" as they did an x like shape to finish it off as he screams in pain as he drops to one knee as he says "not bad now I see why queen beryl is afraid of you I cant wait to fight you when you reach your full potential" he smirks as he vanishes. "ok what the heck was that about was he just toying with us testing our abilities?" asked sailor jupiter as they all got up and sailor earth returned their weapons to the right boxes. "what do we do now?" asked jackson. "i don't know but we need to train to get stronger if he is after us then the others are back from the grave and they wont stop til we are all dead" said alex as they all nodded and they went to Jackson's house to recover and then start planning their next move as zoecite was kneeling before queen beryl as she wanted a status update on his battle when she noticed the x shaped scar on his chest. "who did this to you?" she asked worriedly and full of anger. "the new sailor senshi did this to me they had weird looking weapons and when they used them they did some real damage to me which left this scar upon my chest I want to destroy them all I want the whole world to suffer" he said angrily. "and you will get the chance my dear zoecite but for now rest and recover and you will get that chance" she said as he bowed and left to go recover and heal from his battle unaware that the sailor senshi are training to prepare for the next time he comes by. Meanwhile, back at jackson's house the 11 of them were working on a way to beat the negaverse and they were working all night and all weekend until they perfected the new weapons to use against the negaverse and was waiting for the chance to use it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: same as chapter one I wont say it more than once

Chapter 5: test of the new gear

The day after the appearance of one of the generals and the completion of their new weapon, Ami and Jackson was walking to the park to meet up with the others when a youma appeared and was feeding on the human lifeforce as he and ami nodded. "lets do it ami-chan" he called out as he changed into sailor earth and she became sailor mercury and they kicked the youma only to bounce off its hard shell as the youma smirked after getting the life force from the human it captured. "heh my shell is very strong that's why you puny sailor scouts will never beat me or the negaverse" it said as it rolled up into a ball and rolled at them and hit them sending them backwards "Unhh he's strong but we cant be beaten just yet come on ami lets show him the power of the senshi" said sailor earth as he got back on his feet followed by sailor mercury. "yea lets test out the sword we made especially for sailor earth" she called out. "you got it Gaia Blade" he would hold out his hand as a sword with a lion motif would appear as he holds it behind his back and holds his hand out at the youma. "lets go one more time. " he said as the youma charged at him as he called out "Gaia saber slash" and swung the sword as the youma was sent flying backwards as the others came up. "oh so the new weapon does work huh?" asked sailor mars. "yup and this bad boy packs a wallop just ask that youma over there" he replied as they all stood together. "whoo so lets test the weapons out" called Sailor sun. "right Scorpio Daggers" said sailor Scorpio as two daggers appeared and they seemed to be brimming with power. "Solar Power Bow" called out sailor sun as a bow materialized in front of her and when she grabbed it, it shined like the sun and had a small mark of the sun on it. "Saturn Axe" called out sailor Saturn as a combination Axe/power blaster appears and she holds it in her hands as such as she swings it getting a feel for it. 'Taurus lance" called out sailor Taurus as a lance appears with three small spears on each end as he twirls it in the air above his head. "ok senshi roll call" called out sailor earth. "Yosh" they replied as the roll call started. We are sailor moon and the sailor senshi and I am tuxedo kamen and with the power of the moon we will bring you to justice" called out the sailor senshi. "Sailor earth, of the heavenly gaia star, jackson" called out jackson while holding his sword. "sailor sun, of the heavenly sun star, Juliana" she called out while holding out her bow. "sailor Taurus,of the heavenly Taurus star,Marquis" he called out while standing with his lance at his side. 'sailor Scorpio, of the heavenly Scorpio star, alex" called out alex while twirling her daggers in her hands catching them. 'sailor Saturn of the heavenly star Nikki" she said as she held her ax in her hand as he held out his hand to the sky "five stars shining as one..."Five star Task Force Sailor Senshi" they said as the posed with their weapons. "stupid sailor senshi I will defeat you for the glory of the negaverse" growled the youma as it charged again. "Senshi ikazae" called out sailor earth as they are rushed to the fight as they were glowing due to the planetary affiliation as they all attacked weakening the youma as sailor mercury called out. "put the five weapons together to make the senshi cannon" they five of them would nod and they would hold up their weapons as they would start to glow. "Saturn ax" called out sailor Saturn as she cocked it and the tossed it up as it froze in mid air. "solar bow" called out sailor sun as the bow seemed to connect to the Axe perfectly as sailor Taurus called out Taurus lance as he tossed the two pieces up into the air and they connected to either end of the bow with the blades faces the back of the bow as Scorpio daggers were called out and were launched to the bow as they did the same as the lances as jackson jumped into the air and calls out "gaia Blade" as he connects it with the tip face outward as he lands and points the combined weapon as the youma as the others joined him and got into position as the youma struggled to get up. "tell your leader that as long as the senshi live and breath we will never be beaten now have a taste of our latest weapon the senshi cannon" called out sailor Jupiter. The youma would growl as jackson and the others call out "Senshi Cannon" as the trigger was pulled and a huge beam filled with planetary power was fired at the youma destroying it as jackson held the cannon up and smiled. "it worked I cant believe it worked this is amazing"said sailor Saturn. "we did it team lets go home" said sailor earth as they walked home with their newest weapon the senshi cannon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: introducing the new senshi lol thats all

Chapter 6: Arrival of the outer senshi

the day after the the sailor senshi tested their new weapons and the introduction of the senshi cannon, rei and marquis would be walking through town on patrol and also to get to know each other better when four girls appeared and stopped before them. "sailor mars and sailor taurus I presume?" spoke the aqua marine haired girl. "what if we are?" asked marquis. "you senshi are soft and in the way of our true purpose." replied the dark haired female. "oh and what might that be?" said rei as the four girls were unaware that marquis activated his brace so the other senshi can home in on them as the conversation went on. "the search for the holy grail which has the power to defeat all bad guys "said the dark green haired girl. "tch you think just by having the holy grail you think that will help you defeat all the evil in the universe well your wrong its with teamwork and trust in your friends that will give you the power to defeat all the evil" said marquis as the rest of the senshi arrived on the vongola cycles as Jackson took off his helmet and looks at the girls with his eyes flashing green with a smile on his face. "sorry im late marquis did I miss anything?" asked jackson. "nope so did you guys get all that?" he replied which shocked the four girls as marquis and rei smiled while he showed off his brace as the four girls and then the four girls got into fight poses as they pulled out transformation braces as well as jackson walked over to them. "cant we talk about this we are all senshi here lets not do anything hasty here" he said as the lady with the short blonde hair launched a punch at him as he blocked it while his x gloves vongola version appeared and the dying will flames appeared from his head as he had a calm look on his face as he pushed her fist away shocking the dark green haired girl who whispered "the x gloves vongola version who knew that the legendary sailor earth is the leader of the vongola". "you think having those gloves will stop us from defeating you then your wrong" the blonde haired female said as the two others grabbed their pens as the green haired girl was hesitant in doing so as she slowly reached into it as they were automatically changed into their senshi forms as jackson lowered his right hand and flicked it which was a silent signal to marquis and the others who summoned their weapons and prepared to attack when mamoru appeared on his motorcycle to stop the fight as the blonde haired girl tsked then the three girls vanished as the green haired one had a sad look on her face as she left while jackson reverted back. "i made it just in time you guys ok?" he asked. "yeah thanks mamoru those three girls looked like they were ready to fight but the one with the green hair looked like she didn't want to fight us like she knew something about us"said nikki. "i saw that too and my hyper intuition tells me that things are going to get more interesting now but lets go home and rest for I have this feeling that we haven't seen the last of them." said jackson as they get on their bikes with the senshi behind him except for usagi who clung to mamoru as they rode off heading back to Jackson's house.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: sorry I took a long time with this but things came up I.E: writers block but thats over now so here's the latest installment rate and leave comments no flames and I still dont own sailor moon or anything associated with it

Chapter 7: switching sides/Gaining new allies

two days after the encounter with the outer senshi we find two of our favorite senshi jackson and his sister Alexandra at the park doing early morning training in the park near their home as they got into a sparring match to increase their skills and keep themselves on their toes when the green haired girl came up to them and walks to them getting their attention as they stop their spar only to glare at her cracking their knuckles as jackson says "you have some nerve showing up here and by yourself you better have a good reason or we wont be held responsible for our actions got it?" "im unarmed im only here to talk to the leader and right hand of the vongola 11th generation jackson kurenai and his sister Alexandra." she said. "ok who are you and how do you know that only the senshi know that and last I checked you tried to kick our asses unless you here to surrender I don't wanna hear it" said Alexandra assuming her position as his right hand man. "sis hear her out I think she didn't come out all this way to fight us did you sailor Pluto?" asked jackson as his hyper intuition kicked in surprising the girl as alex had a smile on her face seeing her brother at work. "yes you are right I am sailor Pluto but my name is setsuna and I didn't come to fight I came to talk and maybe end a conflict between us outer senshi and you inner senshi" she said. "and how do you propose we do that? Last I checked the outer senshi wanted to kick our asses so unless you have a plan to get them to join us let alone listen to us I don't see how its going to work" said alex. "i have an idea though maybe we can have a fight a mini tournament if you will maybe if we fight them we can get them to listen to us and the stakes are that if we win they join us no questions asked and if they win we will back down and let them fight our battles" suggested jackson. The day of the fight quickly approached as both sides knew the stakes as sailor Uranus and sailor earth walked up to the make shift ring Uranus in her civilian mode as haruka tenoh and sailor earth in his outfit from the choice battles which was an all black suit that could take battle damage and still look decent as alex and the others did a silent prayer as sailor Pluto walks to the center of the ring and holds up her hand and says "ok the first round of the fight between the outer senshi led by sailor Uranus and the inner senshi led by the senshi force's sailor earth now begins fighters ready? Fight!" she throws her hand down and jumps away as haruka changes into sailor Uranus and begins to attack jackson planning to take him down in one hit and when she threw a kick at him he blocks it with his right arm while his eyes were shut as setsuna and the others were shocked as mako spoke and asked "what happened how did he block her with his eyes closed?" in which marquis replied "hyper intuition he saw the attack coming even with his eyes closed that was his special training." the fight continued as he stood there blocking and sometimes counter attacking as she was getting winded until she says "your weak your friends and your so called mafia are weak I can beat you and them by my..." she didn't finish the sentence as the whole area was flooded in dying will flames as he triggered his unleashed form and the ground around them was crackling as mamoru asks "what is going on he never put out this much energy before?" which made juliana say with a smirk on her face "he triggered his unleashed form which puts out more energy than ever when she bad mouthed us and the mafia that pushed him over the edge and now she is going to taste his wrath." meanwhile in the ring jackson was moving so fast no one can keep up with him and then a voice called out "operation x unleashed version' as everyone was looking around for him as he was in the sky directly over sailor Uranus as both gauges were maxed out and an image of an x appeared in his left hand as he calls out "HYPER X-BURNER" as the flames were coming down with so much ferocity that she couldnt dodge it so she blocks it and then as the flames vanished she pants only to have both the gaia sword and primo's gauntlet were pointed at her. "surrender or I destroy you your call" he says in a serious deep voice which made all shiver as she nods in surrender and walks off as jackson calms down and heads to the others who were shocked at his power as he smiles calmly once again "ok nee-chan your up" he says to alex who bumps fists with him. She would walk up to the arena and she cracks her knuckles as the aqua-marine haired girl changed into sailor Neptune and attacks alex as she retaliates with her rocket bomb technique which at first made the outer senshi laugh until the bombs re light in the back and fly to neptune and do a direct hit bringing up smoke as alex charges in and then plants bombs all over her then kneels as it explodes calling out "pick-pocket bomb" as she screams and drops to her knees covered in smoke as she pants and haruka calls out "Michiru!" as she slowly rises to her feet and alex presses her advantage as she summons her skull cannon and loads a stick of dynamite in it and fires it at her sending her to the outside of the ring forcing her to change back as setsuna lightly smiled at the senshi force as marquis walked up with his keyblade in his hand as a girl with silver hair and a device similar to the senshi force was on her wrist as jackson and luna were shocked at who he was fighting. "luna isint that...?" he asks. "yea there's no doubt in my mind its her" she replied confusing the inner senshi and the outer senshi except for setsuna. "what are you two talking about?" asked mina. "rei dont you sense the energy its the same as me marquis,alex,nikki and juliana?" replied jackson. "now that you mention it yes you mean she is one of the elite guard?" she said in shock getting everyone's attention. "yes the lunar senshi has been found and I guess sailor pluto found her to test our skills so marquis show her how bad ass we are and marquis...?" he said to marquis. "yea jackson?" he asks. "use 'it'" he says smiling which made marquis do some sort of happy dance as the inner senshi and outer senshi including setsuna look on in confusion as the others smirk along with jackson as the two combatants begin to fight and before the fight began a monster sent by queen beryl to defeat them all while distracted appeared as they all ran up to the arena. "crap queen beryl sent a monster to defeat us all so setsuna wouldnt you say that we won and that we all become one team?" asked jackson. "i agree so lets take this guy down." she replies. "in that case minna change,da" said jackson as they all nodded and got ready to fight. 'Moon prism power,mercury power,mars power,jupiter power,venus power, uranus planet power,neptune planet power,pluto planet power MAKE UP!" they all call out as they change into their senshi forms and pose as a flurry of roses appear and tuxedo mask appears while jackson and the others get into position. "minna lets go, Kirokyu tenshin, Senshi changer" they all call out as they become the senshi force forms "and with the power of the moon we will defeat you" she says while posing as jackson led his team's roll call "sailor earth,of the heavenly gaia star,jackson' called out jackson "sailor Taurus,of the heavenly Taurus star, Marquis" called out marquis. "sailor Sun,of the heavenly sun star, Juliana" called out Juliana. "sailor Saturn,of the heavenly Saturn star,Nikki' said Nikki. "sailor Scorpio,of the heavenly Scorpio star,Alex, lunar senshi of the powerful moon star, Brie" as jackson calls out "six starts shining as one,"gosei sentai senshi force" as there was a huge aura surrounding them as they were finally reunited as one which shocked the youma. "Minna, lets go" jackson says as the senshi force and the senshi including the outer senshi charge the youma and they attack and sailor taurus looks at sailor earth and asks "can I use "it" now?" which he replied with "yea you earned it" he says with a smile as sailor taurus smiles and slams the sword into the ground and he gets in a weird crotch with one fist pushed into the ground and the other hand on his left thigh which made everyone look at him when sailor uranus voiced the question that was on everyone's mind "what's 'it?' " which sailor saturn replied with "you'll see" as a steam like aura surrounds marquis as he calls out "gear Secundo" (A/N: I dont own what happens next I wish I did believe me but back to the story) which made him faster as he punches the youma sending him sliding back which made the senshi's eyes go wide because of how fast he is going which made brie say "holy crap what is that?" "that is my gear second it makes me faster and very flexible" says marquis as he stretched his face to prove it as he turns to face the youma who groans and gets up "not bad but you still wont beat me" it roars charging at marquis as he calls out "Gomu gomu no Jet Gatling" he says as he punches the youma leaving fist sized imprints in the youma's skin as his hands seem to move at rapid speed making the senshi's eyes go wide as the youma is being pummled as marquis cancelled his gear second while still in his senshi form and retrieves his sword "hehe not bad huh?" he asks as senshi earth gives him a high five as the senshi force summoned their weapons and made the senshi force cannon and they got in position and called out "senshi Cannon Fire" they say as jackson pulls the trigger firing the finishing beam destroying them youma as the six of them posed and said "thats how its done senshi force style" as they walked off heading to jackson's house as the senshi and senshi force have united as one team.


End file.
